Past Present
by Loki21
Summary: Mostly SE-S. The time has come to make an important decision for the two of them. Two? Ah, if only!
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be a long, very long journey. Not exactly the journey of a lifetime, but one that meant a lot.

The room was small and barely showing any decoration, but at the Pit it was a luxury that Snake-Eyes enjoyed thoroughly. Scarlett finished packing the duffle bag placed on the bed, glancing over at her silent companion standing in her line of sight. To no avail, since he wasn't signing at the moment and hasn't been for a time. The red-haired woman sighed slightly, while zipping the bag up.

"You don't have to do this," she said, now looking straight at Snake-Eyes. How many times this sentence had been said during the last week, she couldn't tell. But it has been way more often than she would have expected or wanted.

Since it has been decided – by the black-clad ninja, and after long sessions of private meditation – that he would give a try to the staff of the Brooke Medical Center, Scarlett had asked that same question again and again, never receiving a definitive answer. It's not that she was overly insistent, but she knew that such a decision from his part had to be carefully weighted and that the reasons why he would accept the long and quite painful procedure had to be clear in his mind.

Finally, after yet another shrug, the commando signed *Yes, I have to.* He paused, and a frown could be seen under his mask as he added, *Not that I am particularly looking forward to it.*

Instinctively, Scarlett stepped to him, finding his arms open and welcoming her. They stood silent, sharing the apprehension, trying to diffuse the uncertainties. Snake-Eyes would not easily admit that he was having an unhealthy amount of concerns about the next week, but the way he hold Scarlett in his arms, being the one welcoming the comfort she provided, spoke volume to her.

There was no rush yet, they still had a few minutes for themselves before joining Wild Bill and start the long flight to San Antonio. So they stayed there, silent and happy to be alone together.

The moment was unceremoniously broken by an insistent beeping of the door chime. If they tensed a bit at the sound, it was more from the unwelcomed interruption than anything else. Reluctantly, Scarlett stepped to the door, almost yanking it open, showing a bit of her displeasure at the "intruder".

Jinx stepped in quickly, silently, bowing slightly at Snake-Eyes then smiling at Scarlett.

"Alright, Jinx," Scarlett started, "Two minutes, then off you go."

Jinx grinned, then turned to Snake-Eyes, "I'm in no hurry, sensei," she said. The grin vanished from her face before she continued, "I'm going with you both."

Before the ninja could reply, Scarlett's voice echoed in the small room, "Oh no, you're not!" She locked eyes with Snake-Eyes, more to show him how determined she was than seeking approval.

*It is nice of you to offer* he finally signed to Jinx, *We will be just fine, Scarlet and I*

Shaking her head, Jinx sighed, like someone who knew that what she was going to say would not sit well with her sensei and the red-head. "Orders. Hawk's orders, actually." She didn't give them a chance to protest, "And no, he's not around. He just left for a very important meeting, and wanted me to let you know that trying to contact him was impossible at the moment."

"Alright, you come with us, then you come back right away," countered a frowning Scarlett.

"Nice try," the apprentice replied, "But Hawk knows the gig. Orders stay that I have to stay at the hospital with you both for the duration, and return with you when the time comes." She paused a split-second, then added, with an annoyed look, "Look, I know this bothers you, it bothers me to have to bother you."

Jinx turned towards her sensei, who looked a bit tense. Orders are orders, and even he could not go against Hawk's. The level of annoyance in the commando showed in his next signing.

*Back of the chopper. Bring a book. I will not hear a word from you.*

It was a rare event when Snake-Eyes would express his angry mood and have it on his apprentices, but this was one of these moments. What was supposed to be a private matter, was becoming a national crisis. It was even more rare, that Jinx would bow to her sensei without adding a word. But the dismissive signs from her sensei made her leave the room right away this time, and now more than two individuals were fuming at Hawk.

A few minutes later, the three of them met again by the chopper that Wild Bill had ready. Bags were placed – rather, tossed – at the back where Jinx sat, book in hand and frown on her face. A silent trip of many hours was certainly not her choice of mission.

Snake-Eyes tapped on Wild Bill's shoulder, his thumb up signaling that everybody was aboard.

"Hrm…" Wild Bill hesitated, "Not quite yet…"

From her seat behind, Scarlett jumped when an additional bag was tossed inside, ending its course on the pile at the back of the helicopter. Then a white shadow appeared in the open door.

"This is insane," the red-hair sighed. She looked up at Snake-Eyes who had stepped directly in Storm Shadow's path to the interior of the chopper, blocking his way. "I don't care about your orders, you're not coming."

The white ninja, visibly refraining from grinning, looked over his brother's shoulder at Scarlett. "Orders never stopped me," he said, "Duty to my brother comes first."

Quick hand moves, a few whispers in reply. The conversation between the ninja masters was kept between them.

*Thank you for your concern. But we are fine. More than fine. Jinx is with us.*

"Now, brother," Storm Shadow replied, quite seriously. "We know how vulnerable you will be. And how hospitals can be dangerous places. I'm sure you haven't forgotten about that."

Snake-Eyes groaned. How could he forget? Having your girlfriend shot in the head wasn't something one could easily forget.

*Everything will be fine* the black ninja signed after a moment. *They are just going to rip off my face again and give me a new one.*

To his credit, Storm Shadow winced at that. "I'll only make sure nothing else happens," he replied, "That way, Scarlett can stay with you all the time and not worry about anything else." He paused, seeing how his brother was considering that notion, "Plus, I will keep Jinx busy with some training. And you know – I will be there, that you want it or not."

That was it. Arguing with his brother didn't seem to be a battle he could win. Snake-Eyes turned to Scarlett.

*Storm Shadow will stay at a distance.*

Scarlett muffled reply, colored with a few cuss words, went unheard as she turned to face away, looking at the tarmac. "Wild Bill, I swear if you don't take off now and someone else shows up…"

Wild Bill, sensing that every second of delay meant more tension in his passengers, didn't need to be told twice. Soon the helicopter was taking off.

Snake-Eyes sat next to Scarlett, a few explaining to do about his quick decision to let his brother come with them.

Said brother decided to keep company to his cousin in the back of the chopper. Jinx looked at him as he sat down, barely bowing her head in greetings to her cousin.

Noticing that Jinx wasn't in the best of mood either, a grin appeared on Storm Shadow's face.

"It seems that my brother had his own orders for you as well," he said, pointing at the book. "Let me guess: silent trip for you?"

The look Jinx sent him then could have killed a weaker person.

"Oh. This is going to be /such/ a nice trip!" Storm Shadow laughed at Jinx' misery, easily dodging the book aimed at his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oops. This was lost in the previous part. I just wanted to say that despite the technology and great advances in Spelling & Grammar features, there might still be some typos left. Also, for the grammar thing, well, just know that I am not native English-speaking and that in that, I only write fanfic when I feel uncommonly masochist at the moment.

Thank you for pointing out the matter of continuity. I am taking some liberties.

Also, I never turned down a very patient beta-proof-reader *hint hint*

Ah well. And of course, I own nothing G.I. Joe.

Past Present: Chapter Two

"You should have seen Kamakura doing his kata," Storm Shadow was now telling Jinx, "Observing him would help you improve your own skills."

Jinx clenched her fists, closed her eyes and groaned. But she didn't say a word.

Scarlett sighed again, hearing yet another of Storm Shadow's tirade about how great he was. The red-head looked at the back of the helicopter: Jinx had a frown as deep as the grin on her cousin's face was wide. But she remained silent, her eyes closed. He obviously liked – no, loved – to push the apprentice to her limits. Maybe it was part of the training… or a new form of torture!

Turning to her companion, Scarlett sighed. Her annoyance at having unwanted company was now replaced by pity for the female apprentice. "You should let her speak now," she said, "It's becoming a torture session back there. Not to mention, for me as well. I'm about to strangle him."

*It is good training*, Snake-Eyes signed at her. *She is doing well.*

"If you consider being ready to burst an artery is doing well, then she's doing very well."

Their conversation was then interrupted.

"San Antonio in ten minutes, guys," Wild Bill announced. "I'm clear for the helipad."

Soon enough they landed without problem and all of the passengers were retrieving their bags. Jinx was first at the door, overly eager to get away from Storm Shadow and maybe – once far enough from her sensei – speak some words to her cousin. After all, Snake Eyes had said he would not hear a word from her… so she would make sure he would not.

Scarlett turned to Jinx and Storm Shadow, "Snake and I have our own lodging arranged for," she told them. "I can't care less about where you two will stay." The look on her face spoke even more clearly about her mind – that kind of murderous look.

Storm Shadow grinning, "I have booked us some place," he glanced at Jinx, "Please, do not worry about us."

Snake-Eyes noticed the sudden look on Jinx's face, she was clearly showing signs of emergency. Sensei and apprentice had that special connection, and they could recognize in the other when something was wrong. The black ninja quickly released Jinx from her orders not to talk.

"Tell me, cousin," Jinx started in a low voice that she succeeded in keeping calm, "Did you book that place before or after you met with Hawk, and before or after he then ordered me to come along?"

Not waiting for an answer – she didn't need one – she swiftly exited the helicopter, a devilish grin on her face. She stood nearby, enjoying the verbal lashing that then ensued. The only few seconds of silence, when Scarlet would not be cussing at Storm Shadow, were probably when Snake Eyes signed his mind to Storm Shadow.

It did not last long. Soon enough, a frowning white ninja joined her on the tarmac. For a moment he stared at her. A stare that had many Joes and Cobra step back, if not run screaming. But Jinx wasn't impressed. After a moment, Storm Shadow tilted his head, the frown now gone as a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"I must admit that you did well," he finally uttered in a low voice.

Jinx reflected the smirk. "You failed to make me the talk," she said, "And you had a piece of Scarlett's mind as a bonus."

"Yes, that was the part I was praising you for," Storm Shadow replied, then turning around, ready to head for their place, "By the way… Snake Eyes put you under my care for the time being. I promised him that your training would not be ignored during this mission. It is going to be a memorable time for you."

In the meantime, Scarlett and Snake Eyes went their way, ignoring the sadistically happy white ninja walking away, followed by a desperate looking Jinx.

As they neared the entrance to the medical complex, the commando stopped walking. Looking at him with a concerned look, Scarlett asked, "Do you want to get back? We can hop on the chopper and forget about it, you know."

Her companion shook his head, *No. I am fine. It is just that I hate hospitals.*

"I can't blame you," she replied in a comforting voice, "So let's find a happy thought. What about… hrm." She thought for a moment, and Snake Eyes observed the wicked smile slowly appearing on her face as she added after a moment. He knew that smile on his lover's face. It usually was followed by something quite exciting. "We get outta here as soon as possible, ditch the others two, and find a quiet place to be alone for a few days?"

The red-head kept grinning as Snake Eyes replied in signs, *Best offer of the day. I'm in.*

And on that, both resumed their way into the medical complex, eager to see the skin specialist as soon as possible. After registering in, they were lead to the doctor's office and were quickly invited in.

The man inside the office greeted them with a broad smile. In his early sixties from the look of it, he was wearing the usual white outfit of doctors. Both Joes instinctively looked around quickly, assessing exits and potential threats. In doing so, they noticed the numerous diplomas framed on the walls.

"Please, have a seat," the doctor welcomed them. Standing from his chair behind a large desk, he walked around it to shake their hands, "I'm Major Lovering, I'll take good care of you," he said, looking at the masked man sitting in front of him. "You must be… hrm, Snake Eyes," he continued, "And this lovely young woman must be Scarlett. Yes, codenames, obviously."

Unimpressed by the display of weaponry on the black clad ninja, the Major continued, "Let me guess," he smiled, "You want to get out of here as soon as possible, right?"

Snake Eyes nodded his head, no translation needed.

"Right. So what about we start then?" Still smiling, he turned to the far side of the office, where a comfortable looking chair was situated. He waved his hand, indicating to Snake Eyes to move to the chair. "The young lady will wait for us."

"No," Scarlett spoke as she stood, "I'll be right there."

The Major raised an eyebrow, studying his patient and his companion for a moment, evaluating the situation. "Oh. I see." He shrugged, "Well then."

Snake Eyes sat on the chair, while the Major adjusted a projector, directing it at his patient's face. That done, he paused, hands on his hips as he stared at the ninja.

"I know you hate to do it," the old Major said in a fatherly voice, "But you have to, son. Even if I had received the medical file I asked for… I'd have to look at your face. I promise it won't last longer than strictly necessary."

Snake Eyes pointed at the bright light from the projector. Removing his mask was one thing, but really, did it have to be brightly lit?

Used to such reaction, the Major had a reply ready, "Without the light, twice the time for the exam."

That did it! Reluctantly, slowly, Snake Eyes removed his mask. Scarlett smiled at him reassuringly. She could never have enough of his eyes, so particular with their silvery color.

Any romantic thoughts that could fill her mind were not shared by the ninja at the moment, as the doctor reached for his face. Automatically, a gloved hand reached for the doctor's arm, stopping its movements.

The doctor straightened, now frowning. He had seen many patients in his career, but this one was overly skittish. He turned to face Scarlett, "Dear, would you do something for me? Rather, for us all?"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "What would that be, Major?"

The doctor pointed at Snake Eyes' gun holster. "Please, would you mind taking the gun and point it at me, close range?" Both Scarlett and her companion looked surprised. But the Major continued, his voice commanding, "That way, Snake Eyes can let go of my arm," his voice came a bit louder as he spoke, reminding them both that he was an officer after all, "Then I can do my job. You will both be dismissed soon… because in case you wouldn't know, I have guys coming in daily who also require my expertise. I have no more time to waste than you two have. Is that clear?"

"That won't be necessary, sir," Scarlett replied, "And it's quite clear."

Snake Eyes nodded. The speech had its expected result, as the ninja let go of the arm, allowing the doctor to poke at his skin, move his head from side to side.

"Good…" The doctor would make some comments during the exam, and taking notes. To file in what file, he had no clue. "See, that wasn't long, son." He turned off the light, and the ninja quickly put his mask on. "I see that you had skin grafting already. Come over here," he walked back to his desk, "Let's see what I can do for you…"

Storm Shadow and Jinx didn't go far from the medical complex. They had to stay around and be able to cover the Joes inside. Just out of the complex' large gates, they found a motel where they signed in.

"There's only one single bed," she noted as they stepped in the small room with a single window facing the hospital main gates.

"Quite observant of you," Storm Shadow replied, placing his bag on the bed. "You are not sleeping here. Actually…" He pointed at the window, "You are not going to sleep. There you will find a recycling bin. It was emptied today, so it is yours for the whole week."

Jinx cussed under her breath. "You must be kidding."

"The art of standing in a crowd without being noticed." He turned to Jinx, still that smirk on his face, "But I am not a torturer. You will be allowed access to this room twice a day, for fifteen minutes. Now, you can go to your post."


End file.
